No me digas adiós
by SetsukaChoi
Summary: Ha llegado al lugar indicado, ahora es tiempo de saber la verdad


DGM no me pertenece.

**No me digas adiós**

Allen había entrado a la mansión que su maestro le había indicado. Era una mansión bastante tétrica y parecía que no había absolutamente nadie dentro.

—Hola—llamó—, ¿hay alguien aquí?

Nadie contestó.

— ¿Y qué se supone que haga ahora? Por lo menos, buscaré para ver si encuentro algo importante.

Allen comenzó a andar, abriendo cada puerta que encontraba, hasta que encontró una habitación que se le hizo muy conocida.

—Recuerdo bien esto. Es la habitación que Road me mostró en la ciudad rebobinada. Dicha habitación estaba llena de cajas de regalos, muñecas y peluches por doquier y había cientos de velas de colores flotando alrededor.

— ¿Road?—preguntó inseguro.

No tenía ni idea si ella estaba ahí, pero nada perdía con intentar llamarla. En eso, algo llamó la atención de Allen. Una pequeña luz blanca apareció de la nada. La luz comenzó a volar por toda la habitación hasta que llegó frente a él. La pequeña luz curiosamente tenía cara e incluso se notaba la forma de su cabello.

— ¡¿Road?!—gritó Allen al reconocerla. La luz sonrió como respuesta, se acercó a sus labios. Allen sintió un ligero cosquilleo. ¿La luz lo había besado? Pero antes de poder pensar en una respuesta, la luz explotó y la Road que él bien conocía apareció frente a él.

— ¡Al fin!—dijo ella alegre—, gracias Allen, con ese beso recupere la energía suficiente para volver a mi cuerpo.

Allen la miró atónito.

— ¿Eso sí fue un beso?—preguntó.

— ¿Qué más?—contestó como si nada.

Allen fingió toser, ignorando el tema y cambiando la conversación.

— ¿Esa forma adoptaste el día que desapareciste?

—Sí, todo por culpa del apócrifo. Te dije que no debías acercarte a él.

Allen ignoró lo último y la siguió cuestionando.

—Ese día dijiste algo, una frase, nunca te detengas…

—Sigue caminando—terminó ella.

—Sí, esa. ¿Cómo la conoces?—esa frase era la que Mana le había dicho, esa frase era de ellos y se suponía que Road no debía saberlo ya que ella no conocía a Mana ¿no?

— ¿En verdad quieres saberlo?

—En verdad quiero saberlo.

—Entonces, sígueme.

Road le tendió la mano y Allen aunque un poco vacilante la tomó.

—Te explicaré todo, pero no sueltes mi mano.

Allen la sujetó con más fuerza.

Simplemente no lo podía creer. Ante sus ojos pasaron unas series de escenas que jamás se hubiera imaginado. Mana…ese era Mana…su padre… Cayó de rodillas de la impresión.

—Así que esa es la verdad.

Road se sentó frente a él.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Un poco confundido, pero bien—respondió, brindándole una triste sonrisa.

Permanecieron un rato en silencio, sentados uno frente al otro. Road estaba preocupada por él, pero eso era lo único que podía hacer para ayudarlo en esos momentos.

Allen también la miraba. Se veía triste y preocupada. ¿Era por él? ¿Cuándo esa chica había cambiado tanto? La primera vez que la encontró, no era así, pero después se la pasaba besándolo y abrazándolo. ¿Quién era exactamente Road? Y lo más importante, ¿quién era Road para él?

—Road—la llamó sin pensar.

Ella alzó la cabeza y lo miró, solo para encontrar los labios de Allen sobre los suyos. Fue un pequeño contacto, pero lo suficiente para disfrutar de su calor. Ella sonrió.

— ¿Ya te atreves a besarme?

Allen quien se dio cuenta de lo sucedido hasta que ella lo mencionó, enrojeció totalmente.

—Road, yo no, bueno sí, pero yo…

Road al ver como balbuceaba se echó a reír.

—Qué lindo eres.

Road se acercó a él para besarlo también.

—Te quiero, Allen—le dijo dulcemente.

Allen sorprendido se quedó con la boca abierta, pero la mirada interrogante de Road le hizo hablar.

—Yo también…te quiero…Road…

No tenía idea de dónde salieron esas palabras, pero se sintió bien al decirlas. Road le rodeó el cuello y lo abrazó. Allen le devolvió el abrazo sin problemas. Estuvieron un rato así, hasta que Road lo soltó.

—Supongo que debes seguir tu camino.

—Supongo que sí.

Se pusieron de pie y Allen se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de abrirla, volvió la vista a Road, quien lo observaba tristemente. Se acercó a ella de nuevo para tomar su cara entre las manos y volverla a besar. Cuando Allen intentó alejarse un poco, Road no se lo permitió, lo jaló hacia ella y volvió a probar sus labios. Ese beso fue mucho más intenso. Allen no supo muy bien cómo responder, pero hizo lo que pudo.

—Con esto probablemente pueda permanecer más tiempo con este cuerpo—le dijo juguetonamente.

Allen avergonzado le sonrió y le despeinó el cabello.

—No me trates como a una niña—se quejó.

—Sé perfectamente que no eres una niña, Road—y dicho esto, se dirigió otra vez a la puerta, la abrió y la miró una vez más.

—Road, seguiré caminando, pero recuerda que mi camino eres tú—y desapareció por la puerta, dejando a Road sorprendida y avergonzada.

—Así que tu camino, ¿eh Allen?


End file.
